


Helplessness

by Secret_rohan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: :), BDSM, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Except the ropes are alive, Futu x Male, Hand Job, I have no shame, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub dom roles, and Judai's the sub, and i wish it were me, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_rohan/pseuds/Secret_rohan
Summary: Judai has his seemingly innocent dream  interrupted by a certain sexy dragon  hermaphrodite and wen he awakens all his darkest fantasies are made reality.





	Helplessness

Judai stared out on a field filled with mirrors. They stood upright among tall grass that swayed in the wind. They were all around him arranged as to form hallways but with gaps between each mirror that were more than big enough to let him through. The sun was warm, shining in a clear sky. He felt totally at ease. Judai walked through the loss hallways of mirrors. As he made his way through the mirrors they began to change in there refection to show him things of his past. His friends like sho, Johan and almost everyone he had met at academia. Mirror images were happy and smiling, just as he wonted to remember them. Then the mirrors began showing memories and he almost became lost in reliving them till he herd a voice behind him.

 

“You've had this dream before haven't you.” Judai turned to see yubel floating in one of the mirrors. The mirror depicted wen they had held him just before they fused. Yubel didn’t look at him but rather at the younger judai in the mirror as they ran there fingers through his reflections hair. “You weren't in it last time” he said nervously. Yubel now looking up to lock eyes with judai replied speaking in there more feminine voice.”ow I've been here all along, like the time before wen you Were here, and the time before that.” “Why didn't you appear before?” Judai replied in an uneasy tone. “I Left you to your fun” yubel suddenly vanished from the mirror the image becoming A wall of smoke. Judai confused asked “where have you gone?” “Just follow my voice dear, just follow my voice.” Judai still confused walked briskly through the halls to find yubel.

 

“Do you remember how this dream ended before?” Judai slowed his pace out of apprehension a beed of sweat begging to trickle from his brow. “You find that some mirrors show you what you desire, and out of shame you tern away and wake up” Judai stopped in his tracks his breathing becoming more intense. “Do you now what I ,saw?” “ I Have my suspicions.” Said Yubel in a mischievous tone. “Maybe we should stop then, maby the dreem shouldn't end yet” judai was almost in a panic as he spoke. “But judai, were already here.” Yubel was right. Suddenly the mirrors were showing images of things he wanted. Duels between him and legendary duelist like kaiba or a rematch with yugi. Scenes that reminded him of how home sick he was for academia. But Judai froze as he saw the mirror he dreaded to let Yubel see. The one were he knelt naked but for the cords that pinned his arms behind his back at yubel's feet. His reflection however didn't seem to mind, and sat up to allow Yubel to slip the head of there cock in to his mouth.

 

Judai staggered back in shock almost tripping If not for another one of the mirrors. Suddenly Yubel’s arms emerged from within The mirror. One wrapped around his torso pinning him, the other grasping his chin and forcing him to watch himself in the other mirror. “Why do you tern away dear” Yubel's Voice has become more masculine. “Shouldn’t that be obvious” judai replied shakily. “you shouldn’t avoid questions like that dere” Yubel said softly there grip relaxing. “Don’t you feel embarrassed or i don’t now, ashamed of me” judai sputtered. yubel leened in and wistpered right into his ear. “No my love, frankly I only want to indulge you. Judai Grasped as Yubel bit His ear blood beginning to trickle onto Yubel's tongue. At the Same time The hand which had grasped his Chin moved down to his crotch and slipped under his clothes. Judai's Face reddened more than it had in his whole Life as Yubel began to jerk his cock. The sensation became even more intense as he felt Yubel bite down on his bare neck the skin breaking under yubel's teeth. “Your loving this aren't you” whispered Yubel seductively in his ear. “But you now it can be better” Yubel began to lap at his bleeding neck. “You want me to have you in any which way I whim” Yubel's grip on his Cock tightened. “But will you let me do that for you?” Yubel kissed The nape of his neck. “Ye . . .yes” he said in a barely audible whisper. “Then wake up”

 

Judai awoke to his room With yubel's hand firmly around his cock and there lips cursing his neck. He was naked on the bed but for the bindings at his wrists and ankles which were pined behind his back. The bindings seemed to pulse as if they were alive and it seemed like they had somehow hooked themselves in to the bed. His neck and ear what cut just as they had been in the dream the pain in contrast marking the feeling of Yubel jerking him feel even better. “Your close aren't you judai” Yubel whispered will tightening There grip. Judai squirmed a little and moaned softly “please can I” he said in a gasping intake of breath. “Go ahead” Yubel began to trace there lips down his chest as judai climaxed. As he came in cry of ecstasy Yubel put there mouth over the head of his cock tacking his Semen in to there mouth. Judai was interrupted in catching his breath by Yubel then ceiling There lips over his mouth and snowballing his loud in to him. Once judai had swallowed his cum Yubel released the kiss and Said darkly. “I think its time you taste me now.”

 

The bindings at Judai's wrists and ankles seemed to move of there own accord bringing his legs in under his back. His wrists and ankles were then bound together by the pulsing cords bringing him almost in to a hog tie. Judai practically peered as his limbs were stretched just to the intersect of pain and pleasure before Yubel lifted him in to there arms and carried him across the room. They set him down kneeling on the floor in front of them the bindings relaxing just a little to let judai sit upright. Yubel lent down tacking a grip on his Hear and said “I don't really see why you didn’t tell me you liked this before, we could have done this sooner.” Judai chuckled “I never new how to say it” yubel's grip became titre “what, that you not only what me to fuck you but in way as well? They both smiled before Yubel kissed him again softly judai wipering slightly when yubel broke it off. “Well love here's your reward for all your patience.” And judai looked on in ore as the inhuman garment around yubel's crotch folded back to reveal a impossibly large hardening cock. At the same time his bindings seemed to tighten so that he would fall back on to the floor if not for Yubel's now painful grip on hire. He felt the bindings begin to grow around his anus and then his balls. He felt some cool sensation spread through him as something was injected into is His cock. Despite having just climaxed he found himself hardening again before the flesh like bindings grew surround entire cock. He then felt fin cords begin to knot themselves around his balls nearly cutting off circulation. Finally he felt the bindings kook themselves inescapably in to the floor leaving judai immobile and helpless with a monstrous cock only inches from his face. “I hope your ready judai”

 

Without warning Yubel thrust into Judai's mouth causing him to gag as the head of there cock hit his throat. At the same time his bindings began to pulse and constrict further pumping his own trapped cock rhythmically. Yubel frustrated back and forth each time going deeper down his throat, But Judai found that whatever had been injected into him had a relaxed his throat as well as hardened him. Yubel tasted bitter and salty but he found that he could not move his tongue for how stuffed his mouth was. He couldn't even articulate any sound other them involuntary moaning from how vigorously His length was being pumped. The fact that he couldn't even have told Yubel to stop if he wanted to made him olmost dizy with lust. Yubel was now pulling Judai's head so far under there cock that his lips would brush it base before being drawn back and brought back down there cock going deep in his throat. Yubel began to Pant and bought one hand to there singular Brest grabbing it as they came close to climax.almost Simultaneously thay both came Yubel bringing Judai's head all the way down to there base and pouring cum down his throat. judai gave a muffled cry of Ecstasy and Yubel omitted a sudden gasp as the sensation Coursed though there bodies.

 

For a moment they stayed how they were. yubel entirely sheaved Inside judai before slowly pulling out of him. The bindings relaxed so that Judai could Kneel without needing Yubel to steady Him. Yubel held the head of there twitching cock just in front of his lips and judai began to obediently clean and suck on its head. Yubel's Cum was sour and the taste seems to stick in his mouth judai relishing the tast as he worked his tongue. “What am I to do with you?” Yubel Peered as they lifted there cock to have judai lick and suck on there balls which he did with equal Obedience. “Should I have you tack me in your mouth all over again?” Yubel ran their fingers through his hair stroking him absentmindedly. “Oh, I now.”said Yubel as there cock hardened hardened again. Judai Felt his bindings suddenly Unhook itself from the floor before Yubel then picked him up again and took him back to the bed. They laid him face down on the bed his bindings still pining his arms and legs behind him. Yubel lent down over him and spoke softly in to his era “I hope this is all to your to you likening my king, as you servant I would hate to disappoint.”judai could feel the tip of yubel's cock brush against his ass. “Oh no, this is perfect” judai replied with small smile before they kissed Breathily. Then Judai's bindings detached themselves freeing his limbs. Before Yubel pulled his arms and legs behind there own back and refastened the bindings pinning judai to there own body. Yubel then turned Judai's body so that he sat on there lap. They looked lips again as yubel jerked his cock to harden it. Judai felt a second injection in his wrists which made his haul body feel damp and slippery. Wen he was ready Yubel lifted his body to over there cock, its head beginning to push against his hole. “Are you prepared for me my Lord ” said Yubel in a hungry tone.

 

“Ye” seemingly with with intention before Judai gave the obvious answer Yubel suddenly thrust upwards as well as pulling his body down to engulf The massive cock. He gasped loudly as it burned into him. Presumably the injection at his wrists Had lubricated his entrance as there was no way he should be able to tack something so massive so Quickly. But that thought never crossed his mind As he could barely process The sensations he was experiencing. His ass was being stretched painfully and he felt like his insides were being churned. But The pain only made his pleasure all the sweeter. His Limbs were forcibly wrapped around Yubel behind him, Meaning he was again helpless To whatever Yubel whined. He moaned aloud which were half of pain and half of ecstasy as yubel thrust up in to him. “That's right judai, sing for me” Growled Yubel in there masculine Voice as Judai's restraints seem to tighten. But all of a sudden his ankles where released from his bindings and Yubel grasped his thighs. Yubel then stood still holding judai now spreading his leg Wide as they continued to thrust. Judai's legs would've spasmed In pleasure if He had not been held so Firmly by Yubel and only moments after the hermaphrodite had stood he came harder than he had ever done in his life. He screened as his haul body was lit on fire by his orgasm and moments later Yubel Released inside him.

 

They both crumpled back on to the bed panting. Judai's remaining bindings around his wrists came undone and he lay with his eyes closed from his body still in a rapture of sensation. “aren't you meant to ask permission to cum in these sorts of Affairs my king” teased Yubel softly in to his era. He gave an amused hum of bliss before terming his head to Yubel. “Well I was very preoccupied by my most beloved protector” they both smiled and kissed Yubel leasing there fingers through his hair. They lay there just existing next to each other. Feeling somehow closer than before. As they both slowly drifted of to sleep.


End file.
